


May Flowers

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Fluff and Mush, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 01:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11003289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: "If April showers bring May flowers, what do May flowers bring?"A drabble written for the LiveJournal me_and_thee_100 challenge 384: Shower.





	May Flowers

"If April showers bring May flowers, what do May flowers bring?"

Starsky eyed Hutch warily. He still wasn't used to this whimsical side of his partner-turned-lover. "Hay fever?"

"Nope." 

"Oh, I know! Pilgrims."

"Hah, good one... but no."

"I give up. What do May flowers bring?"

Hutch brought out the hand he'd been hiding behind his back and gave Starsky—

"Roses? For me?" Ridiculously pleased, he felt a goofy grin spread across his face.

" _This_ ," Hutch said, pointing to the grin then kissing it, "is what May flowers bring." 

Whimsical, romantic Hutch—yeah, Starsky was gonna like getting used to him.


End file.
